Pulp Fiction
by I Shot A Lemon Once
Summary: Named for its lemons...And for its lemons...and LEMONS. the first one is SuiSasu.


Hooray! Numba one fanfic! Though it is kinda weird to just have a series of unconnected lemons as my first fanfic ~embarrassed~ Though I'll do my best!!

**Naruto:** Yay Hanashi!!!

~gasp~ Ack! You said, _the name_!!

**Naruto:** ?????????

~sweatdrop~ Nevermind then....

**Naruto: **On to the chapter!!

Hey, that's my line!! On to the chapter!!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Quentin Tarantino owns Pulp Fiction. Uh huh. That oughta do it ^^^(I'm an alien, rawr! XD)

~facepalm~ almost forgot! SuiSasu is in dis here chappy uh huh!! And graphic-ness.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sasuke twirled a piece of his medium-length black hair around his finger. School was boring. High school was even worse. But alas, he was stuck there for another hour. It wouldn't be bad if they taught cool stuff, like 'analyzing the complete works of Bach' and stuff like that; but they didn't. It was just you're regular, boring English, Algebra, Biology and the rest of his monotonous list of classes. Currently, he was seated in Biology, not paying very much attention to the teacher because he had taken the class last year at the community college. He had passed that with flying colors, so what would make this any different?

Suddenly, a student stood up. "Hey teach?" said the kid. The teacher put down his half-worn piece of chalk. He was a slightly scrawny man that wore big, thick-rimmed glasses.

"Yes, Suigetsu?" he said, impatient with the teen.

"Why do we need to learn this stuff when we're not gonna use it in real life?" a murmured agreement rose from the other students. Sasuke leaned back and decided to watch where this sudden—not uninvited—outburst was going to lead.

"Well," he said, pushing his glasses further up onto his nose, "we as teachers have a dedication to each and every one of our students to nurture them with knowledge. It is our job to cultivate and grow this knowledge within you during the few years that we are alloted to. Does that answer your question?" He finished with a slightly pompous air, faintly daring Suigetsu to press the matter further.

"Uh huh." Suigetsu sat down. Once seated, he turned to the kid next to him and whispered: "Nope."

Sasuke grinned, at least there was something to keep him from absolute boredom.

"Now, if you will please turn to--" _Rriinngg, Rriinngg_. Thank God. The bell. " Ok, for homework, please read pages sixty-seven through eighty and write a brief outline of your reading. Have a good day."

Getting down his homework, Sasuke calmly stood up. One more period. One more infernal time-wasting portion of the day.

On his way out of the classroom door, Sasuke bumped into someone. "Sorry." he muttered before walking away, clueless to the eyes carving into his back.

The final period went quick, thankfully. Nothing better than a quick last period on a Wednesday, Sasuke thought it showed that the rest of the school week would also go by fast. Sasuke exited the school as fast as he could, his backpack slung over one shoulder. He usually took a bus home. Both of his parents worked until late at night, so they had no way of transporting him to and from school. Luckily, there were bus stops near his house and near the school, so he didn't have to walk too far before he came upon the stop.

It was late fall, and snow trickled down from the sky. Sasuke loved this time of year, the trees slowly shedding their skin to bask in their naked beauty. The animals gathering food for the winter to come. Birds and other flying creatures always speeding overhead to migrate south. He thought the beginning of winter in its entirety was simply beautiful, though he wouldn't tell a soul that he thought so.

Upon reaching the bus stop, he noticed a figure slouched in the corner of the waiting bench. He was wrapped in a heavy wool coat, and he had the hood pulled up so that Sasuke couldn't see his face. Probably just another homeless person. Konoha did have a good percentage of homeless people living on its streets.

He sat on the other end of the bench, waited the twenty minutes for his bus to come, and then boarded, never once noticing the eyes probing his lithe frame.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Home was as bleak as usual. No one there but him. No TV blaring out into into the entrance hall. No mother in the kitchen preparing dinner. Nope. Not at all. It was just him; alone. He smiled.

Placing his backpack on a small drawer in the hallway, he walked into the den located just off of the hallway. Turning the light on and closing the door behind him, he reached a hand up to his school tie. Such a bother, those things. Next came his shirt, he unbuttoned the buttons slowly, wrapping his fingers around each one before plucking it away from him. He wasn't in a hurry, he didn't need to be: his parents wouldn't be home for about four hours. He then hooked a hand around his belt buckle, and slowly undid with the single hand, running his other hand across his nipple. He moaned quietly, imagining someone else administrating him like this. The belt buckle came off, so he moved and undid the belt. At once eager, he plunged both hands toward his zipper and unzipped it as quickly as possible. Once that was undone, there was only one thing left: he snatched his boxers in both hands, and pulled them and his pants down across his hardening member. "Ahh." Sasuke vocalized, finally stepping out of the last remains of his clothes.

He stood there naked in the middle of the room, pausing to feel the cool air rushing around his body. After a few minutes, he walked calmly over to the den's computer and flicked it on. The black screen flickered for a moment, and then the screen came on. He clicked on the Internet button while reaching a hand down to massage his cock. Just a few more clicks away, that instant happiness that was oh so shallow.

He was halfway to the site before a sudden noise sounded at the window. It sounded like someone choking. He turned around—only to see that he had left the window wide open. "Shit." he said, dropping out of the chair to the floor and crawling over to the window. He peeked his head over the ledge, but he couldn't see anyone outside. "What if that was a neighbor?" he thought out loud. "Shit." he said again, shutting the window, closing the blinds and going back to the computer.

He smirked, "But I'm nowhere near giving up on this tonight."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

The night had passed without any further disturbances. He had finished a good twenty minutes before his parents came home, time which he used to take a shower to wipe the cum off of his chest.

Now, he was back in school, on his way to lunch. He ignored the others kids, shoving his way through some of the clicks that hung around the hallways. They're just so fake, he thought, letting a slight frown show on his face.

Once in the cafeteria, he sat at his usual table—alone and in the corner. So it was a surprise that halfway through lunch someone sat down across from him.

"Hey, Sasuke! How ya doing?" Sasuke looked up to see who was talking to him. Oh. It was just that Suigetsu kid.

"Hn." He replied, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Oh, come on!! You could at least say something!" Suigetsu said before shoving a whole plate of nachos into his mouth.

"...Hn." Sasuke replied. Sasuke couldn't put his hand on it, but something felt familiar about the other boy, and not in a school sense. He thought about it, and then shrugged it off, it was probably nothing.

"Huh? What's with the shrug?" the boy asked, looking at Sasuke with his head cocked to one side.

"Nothing." Suigetsu stood up.

"Yay!! Everyone!! Did you hear that? I got Sasuke to talk to me!!" Sasuke looked down to hide his partially red face. What the hell was the idiot doing? He was still angry when the other boy sat down, and he noticed that other people in the cafeteria were looking at him. He sent a glare around the large room, and everyone went back to their meals.

"What the fuck were you doing?"

"My!" Suigetsu assumed a shocked pose, "I wanted you to talk to me, but I didn't know you'd be talking dirty." he went to stand up again, but Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder and forced him back into his seat. "Not again."

"Awwwwww, why not?"

"You're annoying. And I don't want people looking at me. Especially fangirls."

Suigetsu smiled a big, toothy grin. "Oh, you don't have to worry about fan_girls_, Sasuke."

Sasuke was about to retort, but the bell rang, directing them to their next classes. "Whatever. Have a fucking good day." he said, really wishing the opposite. That bastard just had to go and humiliate him in front of everyone, didn't he? He was so wrapped up in his thought he didn't hear Suigetsu mutter "You just had to add 'fucking', didn't you Sasuke?"

The rest of the day went slower than it should have, much slower than it should have for Sasuke. He was still so angry about Suigetsu's outburst that when he rammed into the bench at the bus stop he didn't notice the pain for a few seconds.

"Fuck!" he screamed. "Who put that fucking thing in my way?!" then, he realized where he was. He smoothed back out his hair, and unruffled his jeans. He looked around to see if anyone was nearby, but the only person around was the homeless person from the day before, and he probably wouldn't remember him anyway.

When he boarded the bus he noted with faint surprise that the homeless man was right behind him. He quickly shuffled to his favorite seat near the back, sitting down and placing his bag next to him so no one would try to sit next to him. He noticed that the man sat near the front. Didn't matter, did it?

Strangely enough, when he got home the homeless man also got off. He was slightly alarmed, but the alarm passed as the man walked down the street. Probably just looking for his next place to stay.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sasuke stroked his member hard, moaning as his internal pressure mounted with the two figures on the computer screen. He was so close, he could almost taste his release on his tongue--

"Sasuke? What the fuck are you doing?"

Sasuke turned around in shock to see his father at the den door, his face twisted in rage. "Is this what you do when we're not home? Masturbate?"

Sasuke turned away from his father and tried to hide his nakedness, but the chair swung around again and he was face to face with his father. "And what the fuck are you doing letting me catch you? Didn't you remember we'd be home early today?" Sasuke suddenly did remember that very small but important detail. His father suddenly wrapped a hand around his cock and appraised it. Sasuke tried not to, but he let out a small gasp. "Hmm, well at least like father like son. I'm proud of you, Sasuke."

He turned and walked to the door. "But put some clothes on before your mother sees you." As if on cue, Sasuke mother appeared at the door, but Sasuke's father had already shut it. Voices wafted through the door to Sasuke's ears.

"What happened? I heard you yelling, and I came rushing down here--"

"It's nothing," came his father's voice. "Me and Sasuke just had a little talk."

"Oh! Okay, well, what would you like for me to make for dinner?" came his mothers sweet voice.

"Ah, well.." the voices trailed off as they walked away. Sasuke nearly died in his chair. How the hell did that work out? He shook his head and exited the site, turning around to pick up his clothes.

And across the street, watching with binoculars, was the homeless man.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sasuke couldn't believe it. Even after yesterday's events, his parents were still leaving for the weekend. Sasuke was going to have fun.

He was thinking about it all day, even during lunch when Suigetsu pestered him again. He just couldn't get rid of the feeling of knowing he had his house to himself for three whole days.

He didn't notice how Suigetsu disappeared again before the last period.

He didn't notice the homeless man on the bus again.

He didn't notice the man getting off at his stop again.

But he did happen to notice the man sticking his foot in Sasuke's front door and knocking him unconscious.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

When Sasuke woke up, night had fallen. He realized he was naked. He tried to get up, but struggled, and after a while he realized he was tied to his bed. He turned his head to see thick ropes surrounding his wrists and ankles.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" He shouted.

"Awww, I just want a little fun, Sasuke." The homeless man walked into the room. Something was weird about his voice though, Sasuke knew it from somewhere...

"Trying to figure out who I am?" The man pulled off his coat to reveal Suigetsu. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"Yep!" Suigetsu struck a pose. "I'm your cute li'l stalker." He smiled.

"Then on the bus? The bench?"

"Uh huh. It was all for you. Of course, I wondered if you might notice me disappearing from school a period early every day, so I had to be careful. You know, I had to have time to get my outfit on!" He looked at Sasuke's questioning eyes. "Oh, and if you're wondering about how I knew which bus stop you took, your friend Naruto told me! He was really sweet about it too...But anyway, I was really shocked when I found out what you do to yourself. I mean, why should you do it when you have me right here?"

Sasuke's mouth popped open and closed for a minute, then he said: "Then that choking noise I heard at the window?"

"God, who wouldn't choke at seeing your hot body?" he walked over and ran a hand down Sasuke's chest. "Mmm, smooth, just as I thought—You're going to be delectable." After that he slithered out of his remaining clothes like a fish jumping out of water. "Mmmm, I love being naked, don't you?" he asked, walking over to the bed where Sasuke lay tied up. He lowered his face down to Sasuke's chest and licked on of his nipples. "It just adds an excitement to life, don't you think?" for some reason Sasuke found himself nodding.

Suigetsu attacked his nipple, biting and sucking it, occasionally licking it with his surprisingly skilled tongue. He snaked a hand down to Sasuke's cock, and wrapped his hand around it, sending a shock through Sasuke's body.

"N-no. S-stop." he said, only halfheartedly.

"Mmmm, but why stop when you want it so much?" Suigetsu asked before kissing Sasuke on the lips. He moaned, giving Suigetsu full access to his mouth. Suigetsu explored it eagerly, probing back towards Sasuke's throat with his long tongue. Meanwhile, the hand on Sasuke's cock started to move. It slid up Sasuke's warm shaft, the friction causing Sasuke to gasp.

"Oh, just a slight movement and you're already bothered?" Suigetsu brought his hand up and down Sasuke entire length. "That just won't do." He was now fully pumping him, Sasuke moaned as his cock was tortured by Suigetsu's soft hand. He could feel himself start to give, start, start to pulse that off-white fluid out of his body and then--

Suigetsu pulled away. He shook his finger at Sasuke. "Now, now, no orgasms just yet. We don't want you running through the gate before it's even opened, do we?" Sasuke couldn't answer, he just stared at his classmate hovering over him. He wondered what was coming next. He got his answer. Suigetsu walked over to his clothes and rummaged around in them, finally emerging with a bottle filled with a clear substance.

Walking back over to the bed where Sasuke was tied, he opened the top and poured some of the liquid onto his fingers. "Lube." he smiled at Sasuke.

The first finger penetrated him. Sasuke winced, but it wasn't really that bad. Suigetsu slid it in and out of him. "So hey, didn't you already do your algebra in class? Do you think after this I could borrow it? I wasn't really paying attention in today's lesson--"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Sasuke screamed. "Here, you are, practically raping me and your asking for help on your homework?"

Suigetsu blinked a few times. "Yeah? So? And hey, it's not rape if you consent." Sasuke blushed. "Whoever said I was consenting?"

"Hey Sasuke, do you want to be fucked?"

"Yes." the answer was out of his mouth before he could stop it. So many nights of being alone had left him wanting more.

"See?" Suigetsu smiled and added another finger, making Sasuke gasp. "You consent."

Sasuke bit his bottom lip in slight pain. "You tricked me."

"I did not! You said it yourself, you want me to fuck you!"

Sasuke pulled at one of the ropes around his arms. "Fine. but—Ahh!" Suigetsu was scissoring his fingers inside the smaller boy.

"Hmm? What was that?"

Sasuke gathered himself back together. "Fuck me already. Stop teasing me!"

Suigetsu smiled and added a third finger. "Okay, but you know that if I didn't do this it would hurt a lot more." Sasuke gave him a look that said he didn't care.

Suigetsu pulled out his fingers and lifted the bottle of lube. He opened it again, and instead of using his hands he just let it rush out onto his partially engorged penis. The lube dripped down the sides of his girth, some of it dripping onto the bed.

He untied the ropes around Sasuke's legs lifting them up onto his shoulders. He placed the tip of his cock at Sasuke's entrance, and with a quick wink to the boy he drove his length all the way into him. Sasuke screamed, the sudden intrusion of such a large object in his ass clouding his vision. "Fuck...Suigetsu....Fuck me Suigetsu." Suigetsu just smiled and pulled back out, only to ram hard back in. Sasuke gasped from the pain, but also the intense pleasure of Suigetsu inside of him. His mind went hazy as Suigetsu kept drilling him, forcing his tied body even further into the bed. He could feel his cock reacting to the pleasure spreading through his body. It twitched and slapped against his stomach as Suigetsu pushed back into him. To his joy, Suigetsu reached down a hand and began to pump his cock. The haze deepened, and Sasuke moaned, his moaning growing louder with each thrust of Suigetsu's hip and hand.

And then, his body couldn't take any more. Cum exploded from his penis onto his and Suigetsu's chest, some of it landing in his mouth. And Suigetsu, having Sasuke's hole clamp down on his penis ejaculated almost instantly after Sasuke. "Fuck!"They both shouted, each lost in their releases. Sasuke went as limp as possible, his body still convulsing. Suigetsu pounded into Sasuke until he was sure that he stopped cumming. He pulled out swiftly, causing Sasuke to gasp at the loss of his source of pleasure. Suigetsu lowered his face and put his tongue on the skin right above Sasuke's cock, he brought it up, following the trail of cum to Sasuke's mouth and then kissed him, pouring his own seed into his mouth.

After that, he pulled away from Sasuke and lay beside him in the bed.

After a few minutes, Sasuke found his voice. "Hey Suigetsu?"

Suigetsu turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Don't leave. We've still got the whole weekend."

Suigetsu smiled. "Thought you'd come around."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Gomenasai!!! Sorry!! I'm sorry it turned out like it did! It sounded a lot less stalker-ish in my brain. Really, I swear!!

Ok, so this was just the first one(the first chapter and my first lemon), please review any pairings you might like me to write lemons for, and I'll write them for you!

Arigato gozaimasu for reading!!! Thank you!!!!

Ohh!! I almost forgot I wrote this for uneasyness . rocks!! Love chu!


End file.
